


If I Ever Lose My Faith In You

by MamaCesa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cigarettes, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaCesa/pseuds/MamaCesa
Summary: “The problem is, if I kissed you, I don’t think I’d be able to stop myself.”
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	If I Ever Lose My Faith In You

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this before Janus' name reveal. Deceit's name is Ethan

Roman walked up the stairs in his apartment building. The clang of his steps echoing in the silence of the night. Everyone in the building must have been asleep. It was three in the morning, after all. He continued upwards past his floor, heading towards the rooftop. He needed a smoke after the rough shift he had. 

Roman was a writer. Naturally it meant that he was dirt broke. So, in order to keep a roof over his head, he worked graveyard at one of the convenience stores in his neighborhood. It wasn’t the coziest life. He didn’t mind too much, though, most of the time. 

He had been having a string of bad writer’s block. He had the story. He knew the plot. He knew where he was going, he just did not know how to get there. All he could think about was work, sleep, and the man next door.

He opened the door to the rooftop, pulling his cigarette pack out of his jacket pocket. He paused, however, when he heard someone singing. He looked curiously at the figure ahead of him. 

The man was in a bowler hat, playing a guitar while looking out at the city before them. The stars were barely visible in the light pollution of the busy city. The musician was swaying back and forth as he sang; a hypnotic undertone in his voice that Roman couldn’t help but walk closer to.

_Some would say I was a lost man in a lost world_

_You could say I lost my faith in the people on TV_

_You could say I’d lost my belief in our politicians_

_They all seemed like game show hosts to me_

Roman stood behind him now. He could tell who it was. Ethan Declan was his neighbor, the very one plaguing his thoughts and blocking his ability to create. They were pretty good friends already, though they didn’t have enough time to really hang out due to conflicting schedules with Roman’s new job. 

Roman lit his cigarette while listening to the song. He was enjoying the music and didn’t want to ruin the experience.

_If I ever lose my faith in you_

_There’d be nothing left for me to do_

_I could be lost inside their lies without a trace_

_But every time I close my eyes I see your face_

_I never saw no miracle of science_

_That didn’t go from a blessing to a curse_

_I never saw no military solution_

_That didn’t always end up as something worse but_

_Let me say this first_

_If I ever lose my faith in you_

_“If I ever lose my faith in you”_ Roman echoed. Ethan stopped playing to turn around to look at the intruder. 

“What are _you_ doing here?” he asked. 

Roman lifted his cigarette as a response. Ethan chuckled, “Those’ll kill you, you know.”

“Well, that is the idea,” Roman joked as he sat next to his friend. “How have you been? I never knew you played guitar.”

Ethan looked at Roman fondly. “I have for years.” He scrunched his nose at the cigarette Roman offered, “No thank you.”

Roman shrugged as he snuffed his out. They sat in silence, looking out to the landscape before them. There were sirens in the distance, and around them was the roar of wind blowing through skyscrapers and buildings. Someone somewhere may have been shouting, and beneath them walked a number of people who had no business being out at the hour. The streetlights beneath their feet illuminated Ethan’s face to seem like half of it was glowing. 

Roman might have been delirious, but Ethan, in that moment, was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. 

“What were you doing up here this late?” Roman asked, refusing to tear his eyes away from the musician. 

Ethan smirked, “Why else would someone be up here, playing guitar at the dead of night?”

When Roman didn’t answer, he continued, “I have been thinking of this guy I like. He’s never around anymore, and it hurts some days. The thing is, I’m not sure if we’d even work out.”

Roman thought there was more to it than that, and he had a suspicion he knew who the other man was. “Well, what I think, is you should go for it,” he grinned a cocky smile, “Especially if he’s also the type to sing on a rooftop at three in the morning.”

Ethan laughed, and punched Roman in the arm. He wasn’t expecting Roman to catch on, but he also wasn’t surprised. He sobered quickly, looking away from Roman. 

Roman reached out to turn the man’s face back towards him, unable to live without the other’s hazel eyes in that moment. “If the man is also the type to kiss on said rooftop at,” he looked at his watch, “three-twelve in the morning, I’d say you should kiss him too.”

Ethan leaned his face in Roman’s hands, melancholy smile on his face. “The problem is, if I kissed you, I don’t think I’d be able to stop myself.”

Roman chuckled, “Good thing I’m not the type to mind.” 

Ethan stared at Roman carefully, then hesitantly leaned in to kiss. Roman impatiently threw himself in the rest of the way. Ethan moaned in delight. They embraced, not parting from each other until the sun started to glimmer on the horizon. 

They both lazily made their way down to their floor, hand in hand. Roman was carrying Ethan’s guitar as carefully as possible. When they reached Ethan’s door, Roman left one more kiss on his neighbor’s lips. 

Ethan looked at him through thick, brown eyelashes. “Are you the type to keep things at a one night stand on a rooftop?”

“Of course not.” Roman smiled, kissing the other once more.


End file.
